


Cobalt Blue

by MewDeathCakes



Series: Red Vs. Blue-ties [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M, May be some Yorkolina!!, Parental Problems, Slow burn(for some)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times life can be rough. Like now, when bad things are happening and I don't know what to do. But, now Wash is here, and that helps. </p><p>(Bad summary but whatevs!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars

When I was a kid, I used to sneak out of the house at night. I'd go out the back and lay under the stars. I would look up and see thousands of  Glistening balls of light and Beauty. I'd lay out there for hours, with my MP3 player on shuffle. Some nights I would leave home, planing to never come back. Then id eventually go back inside and go back to sleep. In the morning I would always be tired and dysfunctional, but hell, I didn't care! The little peace i had was laying out there on those starry nights. Nobody cared, or maybe they did but I just didn't pay attention. The problem wasn't that no one cared, it was that no one cared enough. 

I had friends, just not many. And the few friends I had were dicks. Constantly fighting with eachother, and honestly, I joined in. The bickering became normal. My life had been the same old, same old since I was 13.

But when I turned fifteen, my nightmares Became reality. My mother had died when I was seven so, I didn't really miss her all that much, I bearly knew her. But my father, they had been married for seventeen years befor I was born. They had been together a long time, and love is a powerful thing. But that first time he hit me I was shocked, he had caught me outside at 4:00 in the morning. I didn't say anything about it the next day because I thought I deserved it, but now I'm almost eighteen and my nightly routine it is to go in my room and hide in my closet and once my dad goes to bed, go outside to my spot to look at the stars. Some nights he gets home before I do and hurts me, some nights I hide outside until he falls asleep, but most nights he hits me, throws me against walls, calls me trash, and blames me for my mothers death. I didn't know what to do, and I still don't know what to do, so I just cover up the marks and carry on with day to day life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive never been abused, so sorry if this is wrong in some way.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker meets a handsome new kid named David Washington.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "UGG! I'm up you stupid fucking alarm clock. " I say getting up. I look in the mirror at my left cheek. It's a good thing I have dark skin, or my life would be a lot more hectic......

I lightly my touch my cheek and gasp in pain. "Fuck! "If I look closely my skin is purple from when my face at the counter last night. I walked to the bathroom and brush my teeth, walking back to my room I put on dark blue jeans and an Aqua hoodie. Grabbing my backpack I went outside.

"Hey! Church! "I ran up to the bus stop, Church and I've lived across the street from each other since junior high.

"Tucker, hey. woah, what happened your face? "Church asked. he was wearing light blue jeans with a grayish blue T-shirt.

"Real subtle dude, real subtle...." I replied playing with the hem of my jacket.

"seriously Tucker what happened?"I shifted nervously as my friend question me but then I heard bus. It came roaring towards us. it came to a stop and we shuffled on. I sat up front where no one else sits, one because most people have cars (were 17 come on) and two because its closer to the bus driver. I put my ear buds in and press shuffle on my MP3 player. the song riptide came on and I couldn't help but think my friends Grif and Simmons who are obviously in love.

Once I got to school I headed straight to 1st period once I got there I prayed no one will notice like church had.

"Hello Tucker!" I looked up to see caboose and Donut.

"Hi Tucker!" Donut added.

"Hey guys...." I gave them a small smile and pulled out the needed materials for this class. Donut and caboose took their seats next to me.

"So I hear there's a new kid!" donut said in his normal cheery voice.

"Neat!" Caboose says looking straight forward, nothing on his desk..... How he made it past elementary school is a mystery, to everyone (including caboose)

"That's cool, boy or girl?" Donut ways knew the gossip (true or not)

"Boy, his name is David Washington and he moved here from Austin but it would be ironic if he moved here from Washington." I swear donut can just read people's thoughts because how else did he find out all this information.

"Yeah, cool." I replied not really paying attention anymore.

"I think it would be ironic if everyone was made of iron!" Caboose said, I looked down as my phone buzzed.

Church: What was that????

(T/F)ucker: What?

Church: That whole black cheek thing?

(T/F)ucker: Awww..... Dude that's racist! GTG teach coming bye!

The teacher came in just as I put my phone in my pocket. Then I sat through three sessions each 45 minutes each of boring god awful crap. just to go to lunch.....

When the bell for lunch finally rung I was the first person out of the room. church waved me down as I approached the lunch line.

"Hey....." Church said looking at me. I silently nodded my head, confirming his suspicions.

"Dude you said he didn't do that anymore!" Church gawked.

"Who didn't do what?" Caboose asked.

"Nothing" church and I said in unison.

"Oh! I LOVE NOTHING, are we talking about Grif? Because he always does nothing." Caboose replied.

"Yes caboose, we're talking about Grif!" Church said sarcastically, as if he were talking to a child. (Which he was)

"Sup blues!" Grif said approaching us.

"Why do you call us that? It doesn't even make sense! "I replied.

"Hey! Grif we were just not talking about you! "caboose said He was jumping with happiness.

"Shut up caboose! "Church said rubbing his temples.

I walked away towards a vending machine to buy a Mountain Dew, sitting down at our usual table. once there I opened the bottle taking a slow sip of the cold liquid.

Simmons was across the table reading a book called divergent, fucking girly as shit.

"Hey dude! "Grif said plopping down next to Simmons."what the fuck.... Divergent? Isn't that a chiclet? "He finished, reaching for his pizza and took a bite. Grif finished his pizza in a matter of minutes.

I watched as my friends walked up and joined the table. I adjust at myself in the chair to be more comfortable.

Simmons looked up from his book and looked at Grifs then down and handed his pizza to Grif.

"Here, fat ass" he mumbled.

"thanks."Grif said a small blush on his face.

I smiled as I saw the transaction.

WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO FUCK!!!

I was smiling to myself when I saw a handsome guy by handsome I'm totally fucking hot.

"Who the hell is that." I asked looking up at Grif. I nodded towards the guy. He was attractive very very attractive……

Church looked up at me. "Are you getting a little schoolgirl crush?" Church Wagged his eyebrows. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"You moron, I'm into fucking and leaving, duh!" I said averting my eyes once more towards the boy. But this time he was looking at me, I felt my cheeks heat up that I looked back at church, and He had a shit eating grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot. "I looked back once more and he was still staring at me.

"You're already whipped." Church said making a whipping motion with his hand.

"We don't even know each other Church, how could I be whipped?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Then go GET to know him! Let me be your wingman!" Church said smiling.

"Like your so good with relationships." I laughed. Him and his girlfriend Tex (Allison whatever she was calling herself these days) she was crazy. It was not a healthy relationship. They break up like everyday, and get back together everyday. If anyone was whipped, it was church.

Church just continued to stare at me, grin plastered to his face.

"Ugh, fine, but I just want to to remember I hate you." I said getting up and walking over to the man. He was blonde with hair that stuck straight towards the sky, he also and so many freckles. More than probably everyone else in the school combined.

"Uh-uh hey." I said rubbing the back of my neck. He looked up at me his eyes growing wide.

"Oh- uh- um- uh-" he just looked dumbfounded, and on him it was adorable. I'm never this awkward in front of the ladies. What about him makes me so nervous?

"So, uh, I'm Lavernius Tucker. Just call me Tucker." I said smiling. He snickered and my smile broke. What?

"Lavernius? That's an interesting name." He smiled at me and I flushed. God damn it REALY IS a schoolgirl crush!

"Uh I'm David Washington, just call me Wash or Washington. Whatever feels most comfortable." I smiled back at him and he outstretched a hand. I shook it. At that moment the bell rang for our next class.

"What class do you have next?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I have algebra. You?" I smiled again.

"Same, I'll walk you there." I grabbed my backpack and walked with him to class. Turns out we had every class after that together. We even lived near each other, like not even a quarter mile apart.


End file.
